My Dark Light, My Darker Desire
by The Emcee
Summary: Sasori has wanted Deidara ever since he first met him. He's waited and planned everything out; now, he shall have his darkest desire. SasoDei


A/N: Recently, I've started reading and watching Naruto. Yes, I realize that it's been out for a good while now, but when it first appeared, it was incredibly popular, and I refuse to participate in popular trends. However, now that I have gotten into Naruto, I'm going to write my first, and perhaps only, Naruto fan fiction. It's AU-ish, so I'm sorry if you don't like AU stories. I've only gotten to volume 30, so I don't know everything yet. That being said, please don't spoil anything for me. This is a SasoDei yaoi pairing, so if you don't like SasoDei, or yaoi in general, please don't read this. Also, the content of this story are… Well, let's just say that it's PG-ish.

R&R. Enjoy.

**My Dark Light, My Darker Desire**

**Dark, dark my light, and darker my desire.**

**My soul, like some heat-maddened summer fly,**

**Keeps buzzing at the sill. Which I is I?**

**A fallen man, I climb out of my fear.**

**The mind enters itself, and God the mind,**

**And one is One, free of the tearing wind.**

**In a Dark Time by Theodore Roethke**

Sasori was a loner. He didn't particularly like people, even though his own presence was usually noticed by others, especially young women. Having friends and being in a relationship were the last things on his mind. Even when his family was alive, Sasori had been quiet, reserved, and kept mostly to himself. But no one thought it was strange; his mother and father thought it was just a phase every child went through.

They were wrong.

Sasori had no desire to strike up a friendship or romantic relationship with anyone. Hell, he wasn't even interested in any sort of sexual relationship or interaction. All he cared about was his art. It was his passion and his livelihood. Without it, he'd be nothing.

It was while at the supermarket that he first spotted the young boy. Sasori was doing his own small grocery shopping when the cry of a child caught his attention. With clear annoyance written on his face, he looked to his left to glare at the offending, three-year old nuisance when he stopped and stared. Right before his very eyes was the most adorable blonde boy he had ever laid his eyes on. The sensation that overpowered him was very odd and very new; never before had he experienced something so powerful, so life altering.

It was like love at first sight.

The blonde boy, who had a small patch of hair falling over his left eye, was making a grabbing motion at the toy bird that fell onto the floor. Without even thinking about it, Sasori walked over, picked up the toy, and gentle handed it to the boy. As soon as it was within reach, the child grabbed it and held onto it for dear life, smiling brightly. Sasori felt himself smile back, if only just a little, and he couldn't help but be completely enthralled with the child before him.

His mother, who had been browsing through the meat, wandered over to her son and thanked the read head for returning the toy to her son. Sasori mumbled a soft 'you're welcome' and watched as the mother and child walked away.

That was the first time they met, and Sasori would continue shopping at that supermarket everyday if it meant having another chance at seeing his blonde boy.

Over time, Sasori's obsession over the small boy increased. When he was around the child, even if it were only for a second or two, his self-control wavered. At first, it worried the red head, but after awhile, he accepted it and eventually his entire life began to revolve around the blonde. Granted, the only times he ever saw the boy was at the supermarket, but Sasori never regretted it. He cherished every second spent with his blonde.

He became so obsessed that he started planning.

He would have Deidara, one way or another. It was only a matter of time.

Right after Deidara turned four, Sasori put his plan into action. For over a year he had known the boy, and he found out as much as he could about him and his family without raising suspicions. The red head located the house the child lived in; he studied the parents' schedules and everything. And he had learned that the window in the back, right where the kitchen counter was placed, was always left open or unlocked.

But that wasn't all Sasori had done. After all, he wasn't an idiot; he knew that if he took the boy that the police would be hot on his trail. So staying in the small town was out of the question. Therefore, he made numerous trips around the country, finding the best towns and cities to live in, or, rather, to get lost in. He needed a location where it would be hard to find him and Deidara. And since his career was based in his own house, Sasori didn't need to worry about work. Besides, he was financially well off anyway; his masterpieces were high priced and very popular, so Deidara and himself could live comfortably.

So after crouching down in the bushes beside the house, Sasori kept watch, waiting for the young couple to leave their beautiful son alone with their idiotic babysitter. Under the cover of night Sasori was able to watching everything the pink haired girl did. Not that he needed to; he had memorized the schedule of everyone who spent a fair amount of time in the house. After the blonde boy was fed and laid down for bed, the pink haired girl flopped on the couch and turned on the television. It wasn't long before she fell fast asleep.

That's when Sasori made his move.

Moving silently, he crept around back and opened the window as far as it would go before he slid effortlessly into the kitchen. Making as little noise as possible, he slinked up the stairs in the kitchen and entered the second floor. At the end of the hall was Deidara's room, which was partially opened. Smirking slightly, he opened the door and sucked in a sharp breath.

Laying sound asleep on the small bed was the object of his affection. His small body was covered in a pale blue blanket and he was curled up into a ball. Sasori couldn't help but smile sweetly down at his little blonde. With strong, steady hands, the red head reached down and gently grabbed the sleeping child, being careful not to wake him. His heart started beating rapidly and sounded thunderous in his own ears. Deidara shifted in his arms slightly, and Sasori held his breath, fearing that he had woken the child up.

Luckily, he continued sleeping, and with quiet, soft steps, Sasori made his way back downstairs and opened the kitchen door, leaving quietly. No one saw him enter and no one saw him leave.

It was a clean getaway, and he finally had the one thing he desired the most in the entire world: Deidara.

The next day, Sasori left the town with Deidara in tow. He slept for the majority of the car ride, which the red head was thankful for. However, when the blonde did wake up, he started crying and Sasori nearly ran off the side of the road. The wails of the child had startled him considerably, but once he had the small blonde in his arms, cooing him and whispering sweet nothings in his ears, he was calm once again. Every now and then, Deidara would cough or hiccup as Sasori patted and rubbed his back. He knew that his little blonde was probably scared and confused, but it was for the best. Those parents didn't appreciate their lovely son, and he did.

After Deidara was settled down, Sasori put him back in the car seat and they were on their way once again. Most of his things were already at the new house; all he needed was to get Deidara acquainted with him and then everything would be okay.

Thanks to his careful planning, the only boxes that needed to be unpacked were the ones that Sasori had brought along with him. Which was a good thing, because he didn't realize that his beautiful blonde could get into so many things. Oh yes, Deidara was going to be a handful and a troublemaker, but he didn't mind it one bit. In fact, it made him love the blonde even more. How could he not love something so adorable? So innocent and pure?

Sasori first kissed Deidara when the boy was ten. It was something he had wanted to do ever since he first saw the blonde, but he restrained himself. After all, he didn't want to frighten the child; quite the opposite, in fact. He wanted them to become close; so close, that they would be inseparable.

And so far, they were. He couldn't leave the house without the boy, not that he ever wanted to anyway. Poor Deidara would start tearing up as soon as he opened the door, and if Sasori ever closed the front door, the blonde would burst into tears and wail as loud as he could. Therefore, Deidara would go wherever the older man went, which was perfectly fine with Sasori since he had to fight himself just to let the blonde leave for school in the morning.

Anyway, Sasori stole Deidara's first kiss, not that the blonde complained or anything. Actually, if Sasori didn't know any better, his young lover had enjoyed it. It happened after they arrived home one day when the red head had picked up the fifth grader. They had stopped at the store to get dinner and after they arrived home Deidara started on his homework while Sasori worked on dinner. As it was baking in the oven, Sasori grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes in an attempt to relax. He had been working on a particularly hard puppet today, and the headache he received because of it was excruciating.

He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Deidara crawling up onto his lap and sitting on it, quietly staring at his Danna. After a few minutes, Sasori opened his eyes and was a bit surprised to see the small blonde sitting so close to him. Reaching his hand up, he gently caressed the blonde's cheek and smiled softly when Deidara sighed at the contact, smiling his beautiful smile. It was just too much; Sasori had to kiss him.

So he did. Gently at first, moving his lips only just so he didn't scare the ten-year old. He was shocked when he felt trembling soft lips moving against his own. Pulling back, Sasori licked his lips and stroked Deidara's cheek before he pulled the boy closer to him and kissed him once again, only with more fire and passion. And he absolutely loved it; the kiss was everything he thought it would be and so much more.

He never wanted to stop kissing his little Deidara. But the need for air, and the smell of something burning brought Sasori down from cloud nine. Picking the boy up, he sat him down on the couch and went to check on dinner, all the while thinking about their kisses.

Licking his lips, Sasori grinned. He couldn't wait until Deidara was older.

Just a few more years…


End file.
